bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Retsu Unohana/Image Gallery
Unohana Anime Pics Unohana_Ep206a.png|Retsu Unohana, Captain of the 4th Division. Ep206UnohanaSurprisesUkitakeKyoraku.png|Unohana surprises Ukitake and Kyōraku. Ep210RetsuOrders.png|Unohana receives orders she disagrees with. Unohana2.jpg|Retsu Unohana. Retsu_Unohana.jpg|Retsu Unohana. Unohana_with_Aizen's_body.jpg|Unohana alongside Tōsen and Komamura with Aizen's fake dead body. Ep45UnohanaScolds.png|Unohana scolds Hanatarō Yamada. Ep54UnohanaExplains.png|Unohana explains why Yamamoto lied to Rukia. 54Unohana_explains.png|Unohana explains how Yamamoto is being kind. Unohana_Isane_Minazuki.jpg|Unohana takes Isane to safety on Minazuki. Minazuki.jpg|Unohana and Isane riding Minazuki. Isane_stopping_Aizen.jpg|Unohana and Isane witnessing Aizen and Gin getting away. Ep62UnohanaArrives.png|Unohana arrives at Sōkyoku Hill after Aizen's defection. Yamamoto orders the captains to go Bount-hunting.png|Yamamoto orders Unohana, Shunsui and Komamura to hunt the Bount. Ep100UnohanaExaminesPuppet.png|Unohana examines Shinigami being controlled by Ritz. Unohana,_Kotetsu_and_the_Exequias.jpg|Unohana and Isane are confronted by the Exequias in Hueco Mundo. Unohana and Isane heal Sado and Gantenbainne.jpg|Unohana and Isane heal Sado and Gantenbainne. UnohanaGarganta.png|Unohana enters the Garganta. UnohanaIchigoGarganta288.png|Unohana creates a path for herself and Ichigo in the Garganta. Ep288UnohanaOffersRestoration.png|Unohana offers to restore Ichigo's Reiatsu. Ep310ShinjiThanksUnohana.png|Shinji thanks Unohana. 231Isane_expresses.png|Isane expresses her concern to Unohana. 231Unohana_states.png|Unohana states the Zanpakutō spirits left the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho untouched. 233Isane_greets.png|Isane greets Unohana. 233Unohana_asks.png|Unohana asks Nemu what Mayuri wants. 233Unohana_agrees.png|Unohana agrees to be examined by Mayuri. 233Unohana_and_Isane_express.png|Unohana and Isane express surprise. 234Unohana_says.png|Unohana says Rukia's life is not in danger. 234Unohana_states.png|Unohana states they must consolidate. 237Renji_slides.png|Renji slides across the table to Unohana. 237Unohana_asks.png|Unohana asks Renji if this is clear. 238Shinigami_greets.png|A Shinigami greets Unohana. 238Unohana_asks.png|Unohana asks Isane what her question is. UnohanaMayuriArgue.png|Unohana and Mayuri having a dispute. UnohanaSasakibe.png|Retsu stands over the injured Sasakibe. UnohanaPaperwork.png|Unohana doing some paperwork. The Captains observe their progress.png|The Captains observe their progress. UnohanaCrowdedOffice.png|Unohana's office is used as a meeting room. Ep241RenjiInDenial.png|Listening to her fellow officers. Reigai Isane Reveals Herself.png|Reigai Isane reveals herself to Unohana. E330 Unohana stops Yamamoto.png|Unohana stops Yamamoto from fighting any further. E330 Renji before Unohana, Yamamoto.png|Unohana with Yamamoto and Renji. Unohana and Isane analyse Dangai information.png|Unohana and Isane in the S.R.D.I Renj and Rukia bow to Unohana.png|Renji and Rukia bow to Unohana as she walks outside. Ep63 Goteitaishi and Unohana.png|Unohana appears. Unohana Manga Pics Unohanaretsu.jpg|Retsu Unohana Unohana.jpg|Retsu Unohana Battle Data chart. C154 cover Unohana Retsu.png|Retsu Unohana on the cover of Chapter 154. Minazukishikaida7.jpg|Unohana riding Minazuki. C38104.png|Unohana with Ichigo going through the Garganta. Uno.jpg Ch507PerceptiveUnohana.png|Unohana noticing the effects of Yamamoto's Bankai. Ch515Unohana'sLoyalty.png|Unohana displaying her loyalty to Yamamoto's last order. Ch516 ZeroSquadArrives.png|Unohana witnessing the arrival of the Royal Guard. C517P6 Unohana reunited with Kirinji.jpg|Tenjirō Kirinji greets Unohana. Ch520_YachiruReveal.png|Shunsui Kyōraku reveals Unohana to be the first Kenpachi, Yachiru Unohana. Ch523 UnohanaTrueNature.png|Unohana showing her true nature. Ch523 UnohanaScar.png|Unohana's scar that is kept hidden by her hair. Ch523 BattleforMonsters.png|Kenpachi and Unohana fighting it out. Ch524 UnohanaPinningKenpachi.png|Unohana pins Kenpachi. Ch524 ClashoftheTitans.png|Unohana and Kenpachi clashing blades. Ch525 UnohanaFirstInjury.png|Unohana being injured by Kenpachi. Ch525 UnohanaSeriouslyInjured.png|Unohana being really injured by Kenpachi. Unohana unleashes her Bankai.jpg|Unohana unleashes her Bankai. Ch526UnohanaIsDead.png|Unohana is fatally wounded by Kenpachi. 527Kenpachi_pulls.png|Kenpachi pulls his blade out of Unohana. 527Unohana_is_happy.png|Unohana expresses happiness at finally being able to fulfill her duty. Minazuki Pics Minazukispirit.png|Minazuki's Physical Manifestation. The Zanpakuto arrive at the 1st Division barracks.png|The Zanpakuto arrive at the 1st Division Barracks. Unohana Movie Pics Kyoraku going into surgery.png|Organizing the treatment of Shunsui Kyōraku. Category:Images